What Does it Tate/Characters
These are characters from the American fan fiction TV series [[What Does it Tate?|''What Does it Tate?]] Characters are only listed once under the first applicable section. All main, supporting, recurring characters, and major antagonist have their own articles while minor characters do not as they may only appear in one episode of the series. Main Characters Tate Acres One of the only normal citizens living within the city of Yellowvale. A fifteen-year-old African American boy who just wants to live his life right. The many challenges of being a teenager and living in a bizzare town often set him back however. Jon Acres An accoutant and the father of Tate Acres and his siblings. When in the house Jon appears to be a sensible father. Jon likes to cut loose whenever he goes to work and is with his friends however. Jon is known for rarely ever being home as he is always out on his own adventures or at work. Kristie Acres A stay at home mom and the leader of the family. If it weren't for Kristie then the household would be in complete shambles. She at times can be strict and overbearing but loves her family deeply. Jackson Acres The younger brother of Tate Acres and an aspiring rapper. Jackson's role model in the neighborhood is Charley "Skittles" Van who is also also a local rapper. Everytime Jackson raps he gets laughed at. This signifies that he is a bad rapper. His stage name is One Dollars. He acts as an allegory for real-life rapper 50 Cent. Lauren Acres The youngest child in the Acres family. She is a young and rather mean girl who likes to boss her brothers around. She often openly states that her destiny is to make the lives of others a "living nightmare". When not attempting to ruin others day she will sit in her room and play with her dolls. Supporting Characters Charley "Skittles" Van An aspiring 19-year-old Caucasian rapper who lives next door to the Acres family and the role model for Jackson Acres. Everyday he attempts to cook up some scheme in order to get famous. He acts as an allegory for real-life rapper Eminem. The Fredricks The Fredricks are thirty-year-old siamese twins of Russian decent that live across the street from the Acres family. The reason why both their names is Fredrick because their parents simply didn't want to think of a different name for the other one. The Fredricks seem to never get along and are always arguing or fighting about something. Miss Abigail An eighty-year-old woman who is known to remain home all day in her garden. At night when everyone else is in bed she becomes the don of the local Yellowvale Mafia. Lawrence Crow A 14-year-old African American boy who lives down the street from the Acres family. He is very short and overweight for his age and stands at only four feet tall. He is known to run very fast when extremely frightened. Rheneas Soi A 16-year-old Japanese American boy who lives three houses down from the Acres family. He has a terrible reputation for being a "thug" within the town. Despite his reputation he has many times deserted his friends in situations were things went terribly wrong. Kevin Hernandez A 15-year-old Latino American boy who lives in the house across the street from the Acres family. He is the town's biggest jerk as well as theself-proclaimed smartest person within Yellowvale. He has a small laboratory within his room were he often can be found working on many science experiments. His only weak subject in school is art class. Antagonist Oliver Small The bully of Tate's neighborhood. He is a public menace to all adults and children. Despite his last name being small he is anything but. At the age of fifteen he stands at 6'8 and has a body build comparable to that of Chuck Norris. Oliver has a long crime record and an even worse reputation than that of Rheneas.'' Albert the Cat A talking black and white cat with dreams of world domination. Unlike other villains, he doesn't look for the quickest way to achieve his goal. Instead Albert wishes to take his time with dominating the town of Yellowvale before moving on to take over the world. Nolan Navy A crooked cop whose out to ruin fun for others and make a profit for himself. Due to his glorious reputation as a great cop, Nolan never gets in trouble for his nefarious actions. Cynthia Marie A woman from France who came to the United States to start a new life after getting into gambling trouble in her home country. She eventually found herself in politics and became the mayor of Yellowvale. She often works together with the other villains in Tate's life to attempt to establish a dictatorship in Yellowvale. She takes pride in her unnaturally golden colored hair. Recurring Characters Mr. Pourage Mr. Pourage is a very plump yet wealthy man residing within one of Yellowvale's most upscale neighborhoods. Mr. Pourage has a bald head and is known to be very sensitive about it. Whenever he is made fun of for having a bald head he will get very defensive. Mr. Pourage's family consists of Mrs. Pourage who is wife and his ten-year-old son Kyle Pourage. Minor Characters Category:Steven-Kun Category:Characters